


Sum Total One Shots & Extras

by shell



Series: Sum Total [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Shell's summer of writing, Soul Bond, unabashed fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shell/pseuds/shell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't until everyone was gone that Clint and Phil talked about it. Actually talked, that is. Out loud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sum Total One Shots & Extras

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lyrstzha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrstzha/gifts).



> For Lyrstzha, who wanted more of this universe. Part of Shell's Summer of Writing, which I figured I'd better do some more of now that summer's almost over!

It wasn't until everyone was gone that Clint and Phil talked about it. Actually talked, that is. Out loud. It felt like maybe it was time to do that.

"So," Phil said.

"So," Clint agreed. They were back on the oversized couch in the living room, cuddled up together the same way they'd cuddled up each night since they'd arrived.

"So we keep it quiet," Phil said. "Right?"

Clint nodded, his chin brushing against Phil's stubbly cheek. "Seems like the best idea."

"Someone might try to use it against us." They both shuddered at that thought. 

"Because it's definitely permanent," Clint said, feeling relief and joy from both sides of the bond.

"That it is," Phil said, turning to smile at Clint. They looked at each other sappily for a moment before Phil's expression turned serious. "Clint…."

"What, babe?" Clint asked, wondering what was worrying Phil.

"What's it like for you?"

Clint opened his mouth, only to close it again when he realized he had no idea how to explain. Besides, didn't Phil know already? "Empathy," he said finally. "Like, I feel what you feel. Isn't that what it is for you, too?"

"Physical sensations, or just emotions?" Phil asked, his "Let's figure this out before you go jumping off any roofs" face on. It was a face Clint was very familiar with, but it was a little weird to see it right then. 

"Emotions, mostly," Clint said, considering. "When we're touching, though--when we're, uh, making love, it's stronger," he continued, feeling his face flush at the words. They were the only words that fit; he couldn't call what they did in bed anything as crude as "fucking;" even "sex" was inadequate. He'd just have to remember to never say it in front of anyone else. Ever. 

"When we're making love," Phil said softly, "it's stronger for me, too."

"I can't read your thoughts or anything, even then, but it's…deeper, I guess. Not just surface stuff, or what you're deliberately pushing at me."

"You can tell the difference?" Phil asked. 

"Of course," Clint said. "Can't you?"

"Only if I concentrate," Phil said. "The physical stuff, though--I always know when you're hungry, or tired, or when your left knee is acting up, like it was on your run this morning."

"Huh," Clint said. "I don't get that from you. But I knew it every time you were trying to make me feel better. You know, when we were back at SHIELD."

"I’m glad. And when we're making love," Phil said, and this time he was the one whose cheeks were pink, "I can feel you. More than just your emotions, I mean. I can't feel everything, but it's there. What you're feeling. Physically."

"Fuck, that's hot," Clint blurted out.

Phil laughed. "It is. It really, really is. Plays hell with my control, though. I don't know if you'd noticed."

"That if I come, you do too, pretty much immediately, like we're in some kind of crappy romance novel?" Clint said, grinning. "'s not like I mind, Phil. Like I said. Hot."

"Yes, well," Phil said, clearing his throat, "putting that aside for the moment, it sounds like there are more differences between our experiences than just what it felt like when we're separated. We should probably figure out what else is different."

"We can do that later, right?" Clint asked. His dick was responding to their conversation, and he deliberately shimmied up against Phil's back, sticking his fingers under Phil's t-shirt and sucking Phil's earlobe into his mouth at the same time. He could multitask with the best of them if properly motivated. "Because I think we need to do some testing of your endurance right about now."

"You're incorrigible," Phil said, but he stood up, offering his hand, and Clint could see clear evidence of his interest in the proceedings. "And, for the record, I think it's only fair we test your endurance, too. After all, if _you_ haven't come yet, I should be able to hold off. Theoretically."

"Theoretically," Clint agreed as they entered the closest bedroom, stripping off his t-shirt and shucking his shorts. "Like I said, we need to do some testing."

 

"I don't know about you, but I'd say that was a successful test," Clint said some time later, once he'd gotten his breath back enough to speak.

"Maybe so, but I'm confident we can improve our time with practice," Phil said. He was covered in sweat and flushed all over, and there was a dopey smile on his face that matched the sated bliss Clint was picking up through the bond. "I think you'd better skip your run tomorrow, though."

"Yeah, I did a number on my hamstrings," Clint agreed happily. "I think I might have even pulled a couple of ab muscles, which is something I didn't know you could do outside of, like, a crunch marathon or something."

"Good thing we have that Jacuzzi available," Phil said. "Stark better make sure there's one on our floor."

"JARVIS, tell your boss we want a Jacuzzi in our new apartment," Clint said to the ceiling. 

"I will add it to the list, Agent Barton," JARVIS said. "As before, privacy mode remains in effect unless you address me directly."

"Thanks, JARVIS," Phil said.

"You're welcome, Agent Coulson," JARVIS said before beeping once, something he'd suggested could serve as a reminder when they'd forgotten about him after ordering some groceries on the third day.

It took more effort than Clint would have predicted to get himself vertical again, but the tub was already full by the time he and Phil stumbled into the master bathroom. "Fuck that's good," Clint said as he sunk into the water. "I may never leave this tub, just so you know."

"I'm sure I can find a way to persuade you," Phil said. "Besides, there's still some of that salted caramel and chocolate gelato in the freezer."

"Didn't you say Stark has robots?" Clint murmured, feeling half asleep already. "Why isn't there one here? It could bring us the gelato. Then we could just stay here."

"Trust me, you do not want Dummy bringing you anything," Phil said, nuzzling his ear. "Especially not something you want to eat."

"Mmmkay," Clint said. It was the last thing he said until Phil forced him out of the water an hour later.

"Come on," he said. "Ice cream, then bed."

"Ice cream in bed?" Clint asked, letting Phil manhandle him into the incredibly plush robe he'd sworn to take back with him.

"Okay," Phil said. "Just this once."

"Awww, you do love me," Clint said, yet another no doubt sappy smile on his face.

"I've been told you already know that, thanks to our empathic bond," Phil said. "But, yes, I do."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at either [my fannish tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shellumbo) or [my pro writing tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sbyzmcpherson)! You can also follow me on Twitter: @shellumbo (fannish) and @sbyzmcpherson (pro)!


End file.
